


Mon Prince

by Yui Pendragon (LenaDarling)



Series: Canon Revisited [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, New Beginnings, Revisiting Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDarling/pseuds/Yui%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon revisited. A new look on how Louis and Lestat met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, everyone! This is just a small scene between our adored Brat Prince and the ever-lovely human Louis. It's my take on their first meeting, after a chase of sorts. 
> 
> Louis' POV

The dark forest was wrapped in a deadly silence. A silence that oppressed me and kept me from breathing, making my head spin. Only animals would be able to hear the light footsteps of the diabolic creature that was wandering around.

From my hiding spot; the firm trunk of a tree, I glimpsed the dark folds of a leather coat. It moved with an elegant rhythm, the snobbish walk of its owner.  
I saw the sky, and the full moon was shining in all its glory. It gave the forest a frightening hue that gave me goose bumps. I directed my gaze once again towards the creature and I was able to see its face.

Its presence from the very beginning had been strange; out of this world, but when I saw its face I was convinced it wasn’t. How could a human have such paleness on his skin? I also noticed that it looked like a man of great beauty.

Suddenly, a freezing gust of wind whipped my hair around and the creature stopped. My breath got caught in my throat and I hid even more behind the tree. I heard nothing but silence for a moment and my heart started to go slow its rhythm.

Just when I was standing up, a hand grabbed my neck softly and another one pushed me against the tree. The scream that threatened to escape my throat didn’t come out; for I was far too terrified. I looked up and I saw a pair of eyes in a deep tone of violet blue.

I couldn’t form a coherent thought, I barely blinked, trying to process what happened, to comprehend the creature before me. He was way too perfect; and his smile made my insides vibrate with something akin to desire.

-You do not understand, do you? You cannot form a coherent thought nor can you know what I am… Right, mon amour? Your sweet essence is deeply…- he placed his head in the crook of my neck, starting to whisper against it-… alluring. Life, pure human life running through your veins, oh so very innocent and tantalizing… – He said, with a deep and enchanting voice-. We’ll have lots of fun together, just you wait.

When I heard his voice, something told me that this attractive stranger was that creature that I had seen moments ago. He leaned even closer into me, savoring the scent on my neck, kissing it. My breath stopped momentarily, and he sensually whispered in my ear:  
\- From now on, you’ll be with me forever, mon prince...  
The last thing I felt before falling unconscious in the arms of whom would be my savior, my judge, my god and my love, was a pair of fangs burying themselves into my neck.


End file.
